


Conquering your heart~

by RollingInPaint13



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Another fancy party, C.Peeps is secretly Trans, F/M, Reader and Peepers form a bond throughout the story, Reader has some fancy clothes, Reader is quite skilled in sword fighting and quite sarcastic, Reader works for Emeror Awesome until she quits, Reader-Insert, Steven Universe References, The story starts after Season 1 ends and before Season 2 begins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingInPaint13/pseuds/RollingInPaint13
Summary: Commander Peepers never really had an easy life. Commanding an army, conquering planets, trying to be first on the villainous leaderboard, and trying to keep up with his rival, (Y/n). They had similarities, but they never noticed them because they were left behind the heated flame walls of their scorching rivalry. Those similarities? Having a boss who only cared about something other than being the greatest in the galaxy, being the smartest and most competent in their ship, and a couple of others. But their differences blinded them. Peepers would easily be angered, stressed or begin to freak out if something went wrong, while (Y/n) would just shrug things off, come up with a solution, or maybe say something sarcastic. But when you work for Emperor Awesome, eventually there'll be that straw that will break the camel's back. After (Y/n) quits her job of being Awesome's commander, she and Peepers begin to bond, the flames from their rivalry slowly dying...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfiction on AO3! Sorry if some of them are out of character! I hope you can give me some tips or encouraging words to keep me going! Enjoy!

............

 

 

                      _ **(Y/n) opened the door, revealing a nearly empty apartment. My eye widened slightly. "This is where you live?"  I thought out loud. She turned her head to the left, avoiding eye contact. "Yep. This is it. It's...not much..but...it beats sitting out in the streets...." She took off her coat and boots, heading to a closet. I absentmindedly frowned. But....that outfit she wore at the party...."What about-" "It's a hand-me-down from my mom, okay?" She seemed a bit irritated as she interrupted me. I stared at the floor as I took off my helmet. All those times she was calm, when she'd say a sarcastic remark....**_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Was it all a way to escape the truth?** _


	2. A bit of help that's required....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter...(Sorry..)

> **I'm pretty paranoid about getting characters in character. So....I'm gonna need some help getting their personalities right. Sorry, I feel like I pretty much suck at that.....**


End file.
